In general, there are three common conference hosting systems for executing conferencing calls: using a mobile device as the conference bridge (mobile bridge), using an intermediate conference server (for example a private branch exchange (PBX)), and using a conference bridge. The mobile bridge typically provides the fewest number of participants and number of moderator controls. The intermediate conference server generally can host larger conferences and provide an increased number of moderator controls. Additionally, the conference bridge generally can host an even larger number of participants and generally provides the moderator with the most controls.
Currently, the methods of generating conference calls are generally limited to a single conference hosting system. For example, a conference call is hosted either by only the intermediate conference server or only the conference bridge. The system independence can lead to problems of scalability when the participant level of the conference hosting system reaches its maximum limit. For example, a mobile bridge can only have a participant limit of three devices. Thus, if there are three conference call participants and if another participant will need to be added to the conference call, the conference call must be terminated. The conference call must then be implemented using a conference hosting system with additional resources, for example, the intermediate conference server or the conference bridge, thus necessitating that all of the conference call participants be reconnected into the conference using the intermediate conference server.
Additionally, moderation controls are specific to the hosting system and currently there is no method of establishing, maintaining, or transferring moderation control in heterogeneous conferences (a teleconference that includes a plurality of different conference hosting systems).